ITALY, YES
by JarethDarylDiNozzo
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TIVA GOES UNDERCOVER, IN ITALY
1. Chapter 1

_**HI I FELL LIKE WRITEING A FIC SET IN ITALY COZ I'VE BEEN AND IT REALLY IS BEAUTIFUL) LOVE DARKANGELX**_

_**They sat facing each other tied to there chair's, it brought back a sense of deja- vu. A tall, middle aged Italian man was whispering in to Ziva's ear.**_

"_**Why did you let Anthony touch you,Ana, Hmm... why even though you are mine, he knows ( pointing at Tony) not to touch you (running his fingers across her arm) so why did you allow him too?"**_

_**The man's face had a mixture of hurt and anger spreed across his features.**_

_**Ziva was playing her role, perfectly, she started her crocodile tears " Geno, I didn't mean to... we were drunk and... and (more tears) I didn't mean to!"**_

"_**Shsss, my princess is that true, were you and Anthony drunk?" the man was hugging Ziva and wiping away her tears**_

_**Tony finally spoke" Yes, Geno we were both very drunk and foolish please forgive us!" he to playing along**_

"_**Arr my boy, Anthony, of course I forgive you and my dear Ana, I remember what it is like to be young drunk and foolish, I cannot blame you my princess is very beautiful, but put a hand on her ever again and I want be so forgiving and nice understood?"**_

"_**Yes, I understand Geno, now can you untie me!" Tony tried to smile his DiNozzo smile but couldn't with his broken nose.**_

"_**O yes, yes here!" the man untied him and Ziva, then took her hand and lead her to a car as others escorted Tony back to his home. **_

_**( CAN I SAY THAT IT'S NOT MY HOW CAN'T SPELL AND MY COMPUTER IS MESSING ME ABOUT SO SOZ) LOVE DARKANGELX **_


	2. WHO, WERE, WHEN, WHY

_**(HI IT'S ME DARKANGEL WITH THE 2 CHAPTER ENJOY) LOVE DARKANGEL**_

_**1 week ago**_

"_**DiNozzo, David, director wants to see you in MTAC, now!" Gibbs bellowed as usual**_

_**Tony and Ziva leaped from there desks an there skins and raced each other up the stairs to MTAC once there, Jenny Shepard, told them to take a seat when they had seated she began.**_

"_**We have intel that Say's the Italian arms dealer Geno Apolloeano, has been selling missiles to Hamas!"**_

"_**Jenny, what has this got to do with us?" Gibbs said aggravated **_

"_**Me, Gibbs!" Ziva finely spoke up, here voice calm and hollow.**_

_**Gibbs looked at her, her eye's glassier then ever.**_

"_**What do you mean? You!" Gibbs asked a little calmer**_

"_**Jethro, Ziva was undercover as Geno's lover when the FBI first tried to bust him, Ziva got out of it with her cover still intact the FBI wants her to go back in!" Jenny said professionally**_

"_**Then, why is DiNozzo here, Jen?" Gibbs was back to brutal**_

"_**Because, Jethro, DiNozzo is still in the Mafia and Geno loves the Mafia as much as his deals and his Ana!" Jenny smirked at the fact she had the upper hand on Gibbs** I always liked being on top** she thought**_

_**Tony broke the silents**_

"_**So, I guess me and Zee get to go to Italy, huh." he smiled his DiNozzo smile.**_

"_**Yes, you and Ziva will be going to Sorrento, Italy." **_

_**Jenny, gave them 2 hours to pack and to read there dossiers **_

_**Ziva was Ana-Lucia Bellaroce, Mexican born and raised in Italy.**_

_**Tony was Anthony DiNozzo, Mafia.**_

_**When they got back to NCIS, they went to see Abby who had there 'spy gadgets' as Tony called them. After that, they were on there way, they would be working blind for the first couple of days.**_

_**(HI I NOW IT'S DEAD SLOW AND THERE REALLY ISN'T A POINT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE TIVA 'TRUSH ME') LOVE DARKANGEL **_


	3. worried

_**( HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER KIND OF SLOW A BIT OF TIVA IF YOU SQUINT) LOVE DARKANGEL XX**_

_**Ziva and Tony or should I say Ana and Anthony had been in Italy a grand totally of 2 day's when they were first contacted by Geno, Who had invited them to dinner after finding out were they were staying and who Tony was. The dinner was tonight so Tony and Ziva spent the day in there sea view hotel, there suite was nice it had a king size bed and a mini bar an for Tony there was a 50 inch plasma with only Italian shows and movies on it.**_

"_**Thank god I know Italian huh!" Tony said with a smile**_

_**He then heard Ziva cursing in Hebrew, so his investigative side kicked in then, he got up and went to see what Ziva was doing, when he reached the bedroom he found Ziva with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees sitting on the bed and cursing in Hebrew.**_

"_**Hay, whats wrong?" Tony said sincerely as he sat on the bed with her.**_

"_**Nothing, I'm fine!" Ziva said her voice soft and quietly two things Ziva isn't.**_

"_**You know, when someone says there fine it usually means there not!" Tony stated in a matter of fact way.**_

"_**Fine, I'm worried about this, Tony!" You mite as well tell him she thought.**_

"_**How so something your not telling me, Dav-eed!" Okay I'm worried know! Ziva's never like this He thought.**_

"_**No, you know everything it's just my gut is telling me something is wrong!"**_

_**Ziva jumped up after she looked at the clock on the wall**_

"_**Tony we have two hours before dinner with Geno and nether of us are ready!" She ran towards the bathroom but was pulled back by Tony's strong arms holding her to his chest he then whispered.**_

"_**Calm down, sweet cheeks, everything will be alright, trust me you go and get a shower while I get changed," when he let go of her she turned around and kissed him square on the lips, only a quick kiss, a peck if you will then headed to the bathroom, leaving a stunned and big headed Tony DiNozzo standing there.**_

_**Half an hour later, Ziva emerged from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, when she got to the bed she found three, different sized boxes laying on it. On top of the biggest box there was a note she lifts it up and reads it.**_

"_The lady will go to the ball well, dinner, looking like a princess"_

_love T_

_P.s I hope your a size eight!_

_PP.s The love doesn't have to mean anything unless you want it to._

_**Ziva folded up the note and placed it back on the bed, she then lifted the lids of the boxes reveling a beautiful, silver, spaghetti strap dress that slit down the left leg and above the cut was a purple and white diamond flower there was also a pair of tie up sliver high heels and the last box held a purple and silver bracelet that had white diamonds in it.**_

_**All Ziva could say was "WOW"**_

_**( NEXT CHAP THE DINNER AND SORRY FOR THE SLOW UP DATE MY PC DOESN'T LIKE ME) LOVE DARKANGELXX ** _


	4. A confession and hurt dinner

_**(HI THIS IS THE DINNER, I DON'T THINK IT SOUNDS RIGHT TELL ME WANT YOU THINK) LOVE DARKANGELXX**_

_**20 minutes into there silent drive, Ziva spoke up.**_

"_**Tony, thank you for everything, I mean the dress an the shoe's and the bracelet, I mean wow! How, were, when, why did you do this?" she asked with that confused look that he loved as much as her smile.**_

"_**First, your welcome, second the hotel shops, when you were in the shower and why...erm because...!" he slowed the car and drove in to an alloy way. Ziva looked at him with a question playing on her lips but before she could ask he continued.**_

"_**Because, I love you Zee-vaa!" There he had said it, the three words that he once found hard to think about never mind say, he had said them to the women he really had feelings for.**_

"_**Tony,i... I love you too!" her face had two main emotions painted on it, shock and relief, tony was also shocked, she loved him he thought, a smile creped up on his lips as well as Ziva's.**_

"_**Tony, were going to be late for dinner!" Ziva said hoping to get out of the inevitability of the evening she know Geno wanted her back, that was hard enough but now she know Tony loved her it made it 100 times worse.**_

"_**Ya, your right!" Tony sighted as he started to drive again.**_

_**When they arrived at the mansion, only Tony was surprised by the decor, it was rich and stylish, Ziva had already known what the place was like she'd been her before then as they entered the front door a strong accented Italian man ran to Ziva shouting.**_

"_**Ana, my princess, you finely return, I have missed you my love!" He pulled her in to a passionate kiss that she had no choose but to respond to, even if her really love stood only inches away. When he finally pulled away she said.**_

"_**I have missed you too... Hmm were are my manners Geno this is Anthony DiNozzo, Tony this is my love Geno!" Ouch that hurt my heart to say she thought and felt.**_

"_**It is nice to meet you Anthony, tell me my boy what does the Mafia want with my princess, Ana!" He asked defensively, worried his precious Ana hadn't done something silly.**_

"_**Nothing, she needed help so the Mafia helped and we do owe you remember!" Tony smiled his most charming smile and got a manly slap on the back for his efforts.**_

"_**Then, I believe a thank you is in order, come lets have dinner!" he took Ziva's arm and lead them to the dinning room it was massive, red and gold lined the room, they sat and drank and lied, about everything they had done in the passed years.**_

_**When home time came an argument stroke over, yes Ziva, Geno wanted her to stay and Tony and Ziva wanted her to go back to the hotel.**_

"_**Please, my princess, I have not see you in years just one night, I need to fell you sleep besides me again, I haven't slept properly since you left!" Geno pleaded as he held her close.**_

"_**Okay, one night Geno but nothing but sleeping got that!" Ziva was way to tied to continue arguing, she looked at Tony, his eyes filled with anger, hurt and jealousy, hers filled with a silent apology "How can I do this to him?" she silently said to herself.**_

_**Later that night, Ziva laid in a large half familiar bed with the silk sheets covering her naked form, awake staring at the white ceiling, while the dozing from of a man laid next to her on his belly, snoring lightly, Ziva thoughts were not of him but another, a Tony DiNozzo, her love, her best friend and her partner, who slept alone in a large bed, how she wished she was there with him to have him hold her ,to kiss her and to touch her, O, how she wished, day-dreamed and fantasized of that. Then she finely fell asleep thinking of her one and only love one special agent Anthony DiNozzo. **_


	5. I LOVE YOU, TONY

_**(HI, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAP, SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING LATELY, HAVEN'T BEEN WELL, I GOT A COLD IN SUMMER, GOD ONLY ENGLAND!) LOVE DARKANGELXX**_

_**The next day, Ziva was awake at 05:00 like normal, and like normal she went for a run, after finding some of her old clothes in Geno's closet, "Wow! This guy is weird or obsessed or both?" Ziva thought to herself.**_

_**She ran to the hotel were her and Tony had stayed at, then to the suite, he was staying in, she knocked, "He's probably asleep" she whispered to herself.**_

_**Ziva was surprised, when he answered the door, fully dressed.**_

"_**Ziva!" Tony whispered unable to say anything else.**_

"_**Tony... I need to talk to you can I come in?" she spoke calmly but she was so nervous.**_

"_**Yeah, sure," Tony moved aside so Ziva, could step in. Once inside she shut the door and lent against it, she sighed, when she was about to speak she couldn't all her nerve was go she felt like a coward.**_

"_**Tony, I'm sorry about last night!" she then opened the door and was about to walk out when Tony pulled her back and shut the door with his outstretched arm, Ziva turned to face him.**_

_**Tony pushed her up against the door, kissings her longingly and passionately, as the need for air became essential they broke the kiss, smiling like chester cats at each other Ziva broke the silents.**_

"_**So, I am forgiven, yes?" she said almost in a whisper because the kiss had taken her voice and breathe.**_

"_**I think so, Hmm on second thought, I want to know if, you are a screamer, Miss Dav-eed!" the smile on Tony's face had grown it was now going from one ear to the other.**_

"_**Well, my little hairy butt, have you been a good boy?" Ziva whispered, biting her lip.**_

"_**Well, actually, I haven't Miss I think you should punish me!" Little Tony was getting excited just listening to there conversation.**_

"_**Hmm... well see!" Ziva kissed him again, this time moving her hands to his shirt buttons, undoing them painfully slow, this was killing Tony, so he riped his shut off and made light work of Ziva's clothes leaving her in only her panties and bra, Ziva removed his belt and pants as fast as possible throwing them.**_

_**Tony then carried Ziva to the bed, placing her down, he moved back looking at her, in her black under wear, god how many times he'd fantasized about her, now he had the chance.**_

"_**My god, your so beautiful, Ziva he whispered as he crawled on top of her, only to be flipped.**_

"_**You know I like it on top!" She stated seductively**_

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

"_**God, you weren't kidding when you said you were a screamer, I'm waiting for the cops to burst though the door, thinking I have murder you!" Tony laughed at the thought.**_

"_**Hmm, Tony...?" Ziva said half asleep, with her head on Tony's shoulder as she played with the hair on his chest.**_

"_**Yes, sweet cheeks?" Tony asked as he stared at Ziva playing with his hairy chest.**_

"_**I love you, you know!" She lifted her head to look in to his eye's and seeing them sparkle.**_

"_**Yeah, I know Ziva and I love you too!" His alarm clock goes off.**_

"_**Hmm, guess it's time to get up again, yes?" Ziva sat up and looked around the clothes littered hotel suite.**_

"_**Were do we start, Tony?" Ziva looks over at her lover, to find him sleeping tightly, so she got up and found her clothes, after putting them back on she walked over to the bed, kissing Tony lightly on the lips, then places something on the bedside table and leaves.**_

"_**I love you, Tony!" she whispers and walks out of the door and out of the hotel, were she began her run back to Geno. **_


	6. fires can mean danger

(SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG, BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND RANTING ABOUT NCIS SEASON 6 ( BY RANTING I MEAN ME GOING I WANT IT TO BE SUNDAY, I WANT IT TO BE SUNDAY) LOVE DARKANGELXX

* * *

**When Tony woke later that day, he found his bed, empty and cold in a daze he shouted "Ziva!" hoping to god that what had happened early wasn't just another fantasy.**

**When no reply came he noticed the new addition on his bedside table, that's when it clicked 'she went back to Geno'. His blood boiled with jealousy and rage as he thought of Geno and what he could be doing with Ziva or as he knows her Ana.**

**"How could you, Ziva?" Tony openly cursed as he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower kicking items of his clothes on his way.**

**Once in the warm shower, Tony rewind his thoughts to earlier.**

**"I love you, you know?" how had those words changed everything? Or maybe it wasn't the words put the person saying them the one and only, his one and only, crazy ninja chick, Ziva. Tony smiled "I've been whipped by Ziva!" He stated as he laughed.**

**When he finally got out the shower and changed into his favorite, blue shirt. He picked up the new item on his bedside table, it was an envelope, his name sat on the front of it in Ziva's handwriting.**

**Curious he opened it, inside was a note and a gold chain, Ziva's gold chain that she had her star of David on, the one she never tuck off, confused he read the note.**

_**Dear, Tony**_

_**I am sorry I wasn't there when you wake up, but we are still on a mission, so I had to return also meet me at the beach at half one, bring your swimsuit.**_

_**Love Ziva**_

_**P.s if your good I mite show you my purple bikini.**_

_**PP.s look after my necklace for me only you know its importance.**_

**Tony read the note 3 or 4 times, smiling more each time.**

* * *

**In Geno's mansion.**

**Ziva had gotten back before Geno had awoke so she showered and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a vest top with her purple bikini underneath, after that she headed to the kitchen to find, many chiefs cooking. One of them spotted her and stared in disbelief.**

**"O my god is that you, Ana?" The old Italian male chief asked not believing his eyes.**

**"Yes, yes it is Miguel!" Ziva smiled, she had not seen Miguel, since the night Geno was arrested.**

**"My dear, it has been to long since we last spoke, how have you and the little one been? What happened to you that night?" Miguel was to busy talking to notice the food he was cooking go on fire, till Ziva told him.**

**"Miguel, fire!" Ziva pointed at the coaled food, hoping that it will get him off the subject of her and the little one. And it worked.**

**"Arrgh, stupid stove burns everything!" Miguel ranted which made Ziva acted out of character and giggle.**

**Ziva's giggle didn't go unnoticed by a prying arms dealer. "Giggling Ana never giggles_,_ Why? my princess has changed and my son why isn't he here with us?" Geno spoke to himself then he got a idea, one that only a crazy person would think, if it was untrue. ' _She does not love me anymore and she and Anthony plan on stealing my_ _money and my child, I can not and will not let this happen'_**

**He smiled a sinister smile as he pulled out his cell and pressed 1 on speed dial, when it connected a rough and hoarse voice filled the speakers.**

**"Boss?"**

**"A, Paul met me outside in 5 minutes!"**

**"Yes, boss"**


End file.
